User blog:Wachowman/Ye
Wiki Kombat ep1 (The Tournament) (A deep voice is heard) Voice: it is the year 44000, Earth is no longer a peaceful environment, War rages daily, new technology has increased it's ruthless power, and new beings were born- (Screen shows Trixter falls out of a capsule) Voice: animals have grown intelligent and have taken over countries, they say they will not attack anymore if they are left alone, so that was the fate decided- (Screen shows Tiger and Bantha on top of a mountain) Voice: ancient beings came to this Earth in search for peace, many of them were killed out of fear of betrayal- (Wonder is seen on top of a storm cloud) Voice: the process of joining the War has come to a stop, man-made Robots have been created in hope to restore armies- (Rob is seen being created) Voice: simple men have created their own secret devices in hope for safety from the outside- (Steeler is seen teleporting) (Leandro is seen with his brush) Voice: but it's been said since the beginning that one soul will rule this Earth, and that soul has been under determination for centuries- (Screen shows Wachow) Voice: that was until a God came upon us in the year 40000 saying "every 100 years a Tournament will be held with Earths greatest fighters, whoever wins the Tournaments and the final challenge shall be the Earths new ruler"- (Thousands of people are seen dead) Voice: sadly. For the past 4000 years all whom have entered have died, but in the year 43900, a man by the name of Lab returned from the Tournament and was found near another man who presumably attempted to kill him, Labs final words were "It's not as it seems" before dying of injuries. (All 22 Users are shown) Voice: the chosen few whom have shown strength and determination for the past century will be taken to the Castle Of Stars, where the Tournament is held, all ready to take on one another to become this planets new Ruler... ... (Screen shows DWAS at the Castles front gates) DWAS:...uh...did I need a card or something? (Just then Lak appears in front of DWAS) Lak: DWAS Suit, correct? DWAS: that's my name, don't wear it o- Lak: you may enter. (The castle gates open as Lak disappears) DWAS:...geez. (DWAS walks into the Castle) ... (DWAS walks into a room where the 21 other Users are already at) (All the other Users stare at him) DWAS: shit, um, am I late? Joe: we all got here yesterday, were told we cannot start until all contestants are together. Devil: we basically all know each other already. DWAS: well I'm here now. (Just then Wachows face appears on the side of one of the walls) Wachow: indeed you are. Lak: everyone silence, The Lord Wachow shall speak of The Tournament. Wachow: thank you Lak, now, welcome all of you to the Castle Of Stars, the 22 of you have been chosen for this years tournament- Gliscor: so when do we get to fight?! Lak: do not interrupt the- Wachow: ahaha, it's fine Lak. They're eager, they've already been here a day waiting for the final man to arrive. DWAS:... Wachow: now, this year will be different than the others, right now, you will lose someone here immediately. Leandro: lose someone? Jake: already? Coupe: hold on a minute, the tournament needs 22 people to participate. Wachow: and it will. Lak: cause this year, Lord Wachow will lend me his powers to join. Coupe: you? Lak: for centuries I've been an immortal servant to the Castle, but now with powers given by Lord Wachow, I will participate in this years fight. Joe: so why not just invite 21 people, why kill someone immediately? Wachow: because, I love to see people die by betrayal. Joe: betrayal? Wachow: by tomorrow you will all vote for whom you want dead, Lak cannot be chosen and for any of you with a low IQ neither can I, it's between you 22. Gliscor: so we're not even fighting until then?! Sceptile: calm down Glisc. Wachow: I mean, you can fight, but there are punishments for killing competition outside the arena. Gliscor:... Wachow: it's settled then, I suggest you start making friends, also, Munkitteh. Tiger: yes? what is it? Wachow: you and Bantha are both allowed to vote. Legion: what? They get 2 votes?! Steeler: how's that fair? Tiger: thank you Wachow. Wachow: farewell then. (Wachows face disappears) Bantha: woo woo! Me and Tigger can vote everyone then everyone goes bye bye. Then we rule over Earth! Patts: that things competing to be ruler of Earth? Tiger: no, I am, Bantha has no help in my fighting ability at all, I just raise him. Steeler: how old is he. Tiger:...25. Steeler:...is he- Tiger: yes he's...special? Steeler: I see. Sceptile: so what do we do now? Coupe: I suppose Lak would know. Assy: where'd he go? (Lak is no where to be seen) Joe: probably sucking Wachows- Wonder: be careful with what you say, Wachow is a God, if he wanted to hear what you say of him he can. Trixter: well, now we all are stuck, in room with only door being to the outside. Steeler: then we try that door out. (Steeler walks to the front door) ROB: 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100. (Steeler opens the door and walks out to find nothing under his feet) Steeler: ahh! (Before Steeler falls out the door ROB catches him) Steeler: oh my god...thanks Robot. ROB: 01010011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001. Steeler: uh...sure? Patts: he said no problem. Wonder: you speak Robot? Patts: I speak every language. Purple: so I suppose Wachow wants us all to live in this cramped room for a whole without killing one another. Jake: we've done pretty good so far. Gliscor: what if I have to use the bathroom. Wonder: there's a door right there that leads to the sky, so I guess- Gliscor: wait, I can fucking fly, I'll go check everything out! (Gliscor runs to the door) ROB: 01001110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010100 01001101. (Gliscor runs towards the door and jumps out it) Gliscor: aha-wha! (Gliscor starts to fall) Gliscor: I can't fly?! (Rob entends his arm out an catches Gliscor) ROB: 01001100 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100011 01101011. Gliscor: grr, I don't know what the fuck you're saying! Patts: there's a flying barrier, you can't fly as of now. Gliscor: what the fuck! Legion: I can see no ones taking this seriously. Coupe: not much to be serious about now, but I'm soon once we all have to fight, That will change. Legion: can anyone think of something? Purple: why not that guy? (Meat is seen sleeping in a corner) Meat: *snores* Killer: who is he? Tiger: I didn't know another animal was here. (Meat wakes up) Meat:...huh?...oh...yeah...hi...everyone...hope I'm....not...late. Trixter: is that part of this tournament? They'll let anyone in these days. Meat: so...when...do...we...fight? Joe: I vote him. Jake: why? Gliscor: I don't, he'll be easy to beat. Joe: shit, good point. Legion: so that's it! We vote out the strongest! Leandro: who's that? Legion: heheh, well, besides me, I'd say, that...thing...or that thing! (Legion points at Trixter and Devil) Legion: it obviously has strong powers due to the fact it's levitating, and the other ones a demon. Gliscor: wait, how come this bitch can levitate, I thought it was a no fly zone! Trixter: levitation if different from flight. Coupe: if I remember Trixter a Human made entirely of magic, correct? And Devil is Satans son. Devil: you flatter me. Trixter: you can vote me if you want but when I put down your name it will be in blood. Devil: vote me for all I care, I go back to hell anyways, I legit can't die. Legion: you volunteering? Devil: fuck no. Tiger: I doubt this is what Wachow wanted. Flats: this is what Wachow hoped for. Tiger: hmm? (Everyone looks at Flats) Gliscor: where are these people coming from? It's already been a day how am I now seeing new people? Leandro: I'm losing track at this point. Coupe: what do you mean it's what he wanted? Flats: you people think this is a tournament, but a tournament has a winner, then why for the last 4000 years have there not been a winner. Sceptile: everyone's suspected a final test. Flats: that's what you suspect, but if you remember to Lab Suit from 43900, he basically said Wachow was lying. DWAS: hey, that's my grandfather, I've never heard of this. Flats: of course you haven't, it's top secret by demand of Wachow. Killer: then why do you know it? Flats:...I have my ways. DWAS: I need more than that. Flats: once I figure everything out, you will. Sceptile: what is there to figure out? Flats:...There's- TK: SHUT UP!!! (Everyone looks at TK who's in the corner with a paper and pen) Gliscor: and there's another person I've never seen! TK: I just had an amazing idea for a rap based off Wachows voting thing and you all ruined it! Sceptile: woah, calm down buddy. TK: you calm down! Steeler, hey, I know this guy, that's TK Mitty. TK: you know me? Steeler: yeah, your music sucks. TK: fuck you I ought to write your name down! Assy: what kind of threat is that? Steeler: go ahead. TK: I will! Joe: shut up! I want to know what Flats was going to say! Gliscor: you know his name? Did he say his name?! Flats:... Sceptile:...Flats? Flats:...There is no tournament, we're in a game. Coupe: what do you mean? (Just then Wachow and Lak appear on the side of the wall again) Wachow: enough of that! Lak: Wachow is speaking! (Everyone looks at Wachow) Wachow: um...it's come to my attention one of you are not allowed to be here, so there will be no vote! Wonder: not allowed to be here? Mind: what does that mean? Wachow: Flats! You will be taken to me at once. (Flats instantly disappears from the room) Wachow: now, all of you will sleep in this room tonight...tomorrow will start the tournament. (Wachow and Lak's face disappear) Coupe:... Assy:... Jake:...I think it just got real. (Screen shows several copies of Lak holding Flats to the ground) Flats: heheh, should've known you were listening. Wachow: out of all the people to know my plans I wouldn't of guessed it be the Serial Killer. Flats: I surprise people, it's my job. Wachow: so you must know what my job is. Flats: you let these men kill each other, then take their powers for yourself, that way when the final man standing faces you, he has no chance. Wachow: you're smart...too smart. (Wachow puts his foot on Flats head) Wachow: I don't need that here. Flats: of you think your foot is going to kill me, try again. Wachow: Hmph. Lak: sir, the copies can take care of h- Wachow: exterminate him! Lak Copy 1: yes sir. (All the Lak Copies summon a spear in their hands) Lak Copy 2: die. (All the copies stick their spears inside of Flats' back) Flats: grr-ahh! Wachow: sadly you weren't killed in the arena, I can't harvest your power. (The Lak copies back away from Flats as a trap door opens under him) (Flats falls through the trap door) Wachow: good riddance. (The trap door closes as all that's left is a blood stain) Wachow: grr, you made a mess again! Lak Copy 1: we're sorry sir. Lak Copy 3: we'll clean it rig- (Both the Copies are destroyed by Wachows magic) (Screen shows Wachow with his hand pointed at where they were) Lak Copy 2:...I will clean the mess by myself sir. Wachow:...good. (The Lak copy walks away) Wachow:...he could sense I was weak...what was he? Lak:... (Screen shows a few hours past as some of the Users are going to sleep) Leandro: sort of a load off that there's no vote. Sceptile: if you ask me, it wouldn't of been fair to whomever was chosen. Joe: it doesn't matter now anyways. Assy: what do you guys think happened to Noah anyways? DWAS: dead...He was going to say something important too. Tiger: and that's why Wachow killed him. (Screen shows Tiger with Bantha asleep on his back) Joe: aw look at the momma and her baby. Tiger:...continuing on...Flats knew something all of us didn't, so Wachow, with already knowing one of us will die, took it upon himself to kill Flats. Sceptile:...I knew coming here there'd be death...a lot of it, but now that it's happened- Joe: oh please, you're stunned cause Wachow killed a contestant? You're here to kill everyone in this room and try to win the tournament, but you won't, that's what I'm doing. Tiger:...I doubt this year, the tournament will be the same... (Screen shows Devil, Killer, Patts and Gliscor) Gliscor: who's this Killer guy? This is the first time I- Devil: we fucking get it! Let's just talk about the sabotage. Killer: sabotage eh? Gliscor: exactly. Killer: I don't see how it would work. Gliscor: Patts here has ROB do a scan of everyone, find their weakness, and use it against them when we all fight, simple and easy. Killer: what if we fight each other? Gliscor:...we won't. Killer: I see. Gliscor: so you'll help? Killer: listen I know a broken bridge when I see one and this defiantly isn't going anywhere, I'm not here to play Survivor I'm here to kill who I have to kill and win, so count me out. (Killer walks away) Patts: you truly are pathetic. Gliscor: huh? Patts: you don't rely on yourself to win, you want help, help makes you weak, it's obvious you are one of the weakest here so you seek out the strongest like myself and Devil. Gliscor: in now way am I- Patts: I never agreed to asking ROB for scans and even if you asked before-hand, I didn't create him, I don't tell him what to do, I'm going to go to sleep, and in round 1 tomorrow, I doubt you'll be alive when it's over. (Patts walks away) Gliscor:...fuck. Devil: it was a pretty shit plan. Gliscor: fuck you! (Sceptile walks over to Gliscor) Sceptile: making friends Gliscor? Gliscor: up yours Sceptile. Sceptile: I'll remember that for tomorrow, night night. Gliscor... ... (Screen shows all the Users at the Arena) Joe: look at this place. Assy: it's huge. Killer: this is where one of our lives will change. Legion: my life will change. Killer: if you say so. (Wachow appears in front of all the Users) Wachow: greetings competitors! Steeler:... Leandro:... Coupe:... Wachow:...I see, well then in front of all of you are books where you will write your name in the dotted line. (A book appears in front of every User) Wachow: once you sign the book you will officially be apart of the tournament, only being allowed to be killed in the Arena, fighting for your life, with no exceptions. TK: we have to sign something? Ha! I'm used to this. Steeler: you really aren't. Wachow: Lak has already signed his book making him the first entry, I need everyone else to do this same. Gliscor: hey genius, we need a pen. Wachow: do I look like a CVS? Use TKs. TK: I gotta share my only fucking pen? Wachow: just do it. TK: aren't you like a god, you can't make a fucking p- Wachow: JUST DO IT! (TK quickly pulls out his pen and writes his name) TK: yessir! (The pen starts to get passed around, first to Coupe, then to Mind and so on) (Jake is about to hand the pen to Legion) Legion: yes! (Gliscor then snatches the pen before Legion can get it) Legion: hey! Gliscor: be faster next time buddy. (Gliscor passes the pen to Trixter) Legion: that's not fair. Wachow: has everyone signed? Trixter: almost. Just one more. (Trixter throws the pen to Legion who catches it. Legion: finally. ''(Legion tries to wrote but notices the pen is out of ink) Legion: hey! What the fuck! There's no ink left! TK: you assholes used all my ink?! Purple: did you try shaking it? Legion: huh? Oh yeah! (Legion starts to shake the pen) (Just then a giant knife goes through Legions body) Legion: g-g. Sceptile: holy shit! Coupe: oh my! (Flats then appears behind Legion holding the knife) Wachow: what?! (Flats pulls upward on the knife and cuts Legion in two) Wachow: no! Laks stop him! (Ten copies of Lak appear around Flats) (Flats then uses the blood on the edge of the knife to write his name on the book) Flats: not this time. (Flats then swoops the knife around his body killing all the Laks) (Flats closes the book sealing his name) Wachow:...well then... Tiger:... Mind:... Meat:... Wachow: this year WILL be different then all the others...won't it? (The screen goes black) Next Time on Wiki Kombat Wachow: I don't know how you lived, but now that you're here...I've decided to make a few rule changes. Wonder: rules changes? Wachow: I want you three to face Flats in the first round! If you win then all 3 if you will advance to Round 2! Flats: and when they lose? Wachow: then I'll find someone else for you to fight! Flats:... Killer: Flats is trouble. Tiger: he actually scares Wachow. Sceptile: he needs to tell us what's going on already, maybe we'd all be better as a team. Killer: there's no teams. Sceptile:... Purple: wait...you're making me fight him? Assy: you can't do that! Wachow/ I'll do what I please! ROB:... Patts: I sense it too ROB. (The sky is slowly turning red) Patts: he's coming back... Category:Blog posts